


Timmy x Chloe: A Lovingly Close Bond

by Iwritefanfiction3



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritefanfiction3/pseuds/Iwritefanfiction3
Summary: This story is mostly about Timmy and Chloe close bond to one another, throughout this story, the kids will become closer and closer ... Maybe too close.
Relationships: Chloe Carmichael & Timmy Turner





	1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1 New Beginning

On one cool lovely winter morning we see our beloved characters fast asleep, Timmy slowly snoring, but slowly we begin to see him smiling and mumbling about someone, hmm I wondering who's he thinking about.

Just to the left of Timmy we see our favorite couple Cosmo and Wanda sleeping but seems like holding hands.

Hmm anyways continuing with the story, with the sleeping as well snoring we slowly air bubbles slowly receiving out of their mouths forming into little, tiny hearts aww how cute.

Right in between the sleeping trio we see man's worst best friend besides from DINKLEBERG !

The alarm clock within less than a second ,it begins to ring. 

Typically you expect anyone to be annoyed at the moment this darn device rang, but no not today, with the device ringing our beloved protagonist Timmy Turner slowly opening and smiling then jumping out his bed ,while saying this.

Yahoo !

And, comfortably landing on his feet and began to awaken the lovely couple eagerly, getting the sleeping couple an attention they decided to get up and talk to Timmy.

Poof Cosmo and Wanda appear in their fairies form, say to begin with a somewhat tired voice.

What's up Sport ?" Said by Wanda while rubbing her eyes.

Hiya ! Timmy." Said by Cosmo while stretching out his back.

Timmy eagerly jumps up and down while saying, guys you know what today is … with jumps going even faster.

Is it, go back to sleep day. "Cosmo replied.

What, No !

Today is the best type of holiday, the day you seek your true soulmates, the day you admit your true feelings, and finally the day your heart raced once more.

You mean the day you get divorce ?" Cosmo replied.

With that line Timmy stares at Cosmo with a deadpan expression while Wanda gives him a death stare.

Cosmo, seeing his wife's death stare, he immediately hides behind Timmy's back and begins to shake in fear.

Timmy rolled his eyes and said.

No Cosmo, today is Valentine's day." Timmy replied with hearts automatically showing up in his eyes.

Today is finally the day I can confess my love for her, Trixie Tang !" Timmy yelped.

(Timmy had to jump up and yell at the top of his lungs for that.)

Cosmo and Wanda I need your help with preparations."Timmy replied.

Hmm, let see, what do we have here." Timmy replied. (Brings out a pencil and notepad while tapping the pencil next his mouth.)

Hmm what to give Trixie ?

How about flowers ?… Nah she won't like typically flowers… would she ?

Timmy questions himself about that question.

Umm Timmy, Wanda nervous saying.

Timmy is still thinking, what to give Trixie about Box of Chocolates ?… Nah that would work he thought.

Um Timmy, Wanda again interrupted but Timmy didn't hear her .

Oh how about movie tickets to Kissy Kissy Gooey ,but I'm out of money rats !

Um Timmy, Wanda try to yelp but decide not to.

Hmm, oh I know how about...

Cosmo automatically sees the repeating situation and decides to yelp Timmy's name.

Timmy!" Cosmo yelped.

Grabbing Timmy attention.

Um, yes, Cosmo what is it ?" Timmy replied.

Well Timmy you see umm … oh boy umm." Cosmo replied.

Wanda sighs and nervously says, You see Sport but today is Valentine's day and because me and Cosmo haven't gone out alone in a while and so we decide to go out today.

A nervous smile shows up on Wanda's face as she waits for Timmy's response.

Timmy raises his finger up and immediately Cosmo and Wanda take cover under his bed inspecting Timmy to anger but shock to see Timmy putting his head down.

It's okay I understand, obviously seeing the saddened boy." Timmy replied.

Cosmo and Wanda automatically go to Timmy and say.

What wrong Timmy/Sports in a cool calming voice.

It just, I wanted to make this day perfect for Me and Trixie ,but seeing you guys deeply want to go out makes me have guilt if I didn't let you guys go and also I care more about you guys than anyone else.

Timmy says that still a bit sad but after saying how much care about Cosmo and Wanda he feels a little bit better.

Cosmo and Wanda, astounded at Timmy's selflessness, they decided to comfort him and hug him.

Are you sure about this Timmy ?" Wanda asks.

Yeah… I'm sure I don't want to ruin your day … (Still saddened by this and doesn't want to admit it and eventually he says.)

Hey there next time ! … (saying this under his breath) To win Trixie's heart." Timmy replied.

Timmy put his head up with a fake smile trying to convince Cosmo and Wanda but it didn't work.

Timmy, please are you sure about this?" Wanda replied.

Me and Cosmo won't mind missing another Valentine's day if you are not okay with it. " Wanda replied.

Cosmo nods his head in agreement.

As Wanda tells Timmy this, she puts her right hand on Timmy's face cheek and begins to deeply stare into his eyes with her caring eyes.

Timmy reassures himself that he will and really did want Cosmo and Wanda to have a great Valentine day.

Now confidently saying, No, it's fine I really want you guys to have this special day to yourselves, I'll be fine.

He begins slowly to smile.

Wanda smiles, but Timmy just in case if you want to talk to us (she poofs in a magic wand remote) just press this button on the wand, okay ?

Timmy nods his head understanding what just Wanda says to him.

Wanda smirks, you such good and kind hearted kid aren't you ?

Yes, I am Timmy says. Smiling for real he said bye. You guys.

But before they go Timmy decided to plundered them with one big hug.

Cosmo and Wanda feeling Timmy's warm heart during the hug cause them to hug him back tightly.

After a couple of seconds of hugging they decided to let go.

Cosmo and Wanda smiling say to Timmy called when you need us said by Wanda.

And, oh tell that to Chloe too. "Said by Cosmo.

And, with that the couple poof off to their date.


	2. Close Bond

Chapter 2 Close Bond

Timmy decides to dress up in his usual attire and gets his jacket because he heard on the news it will be a bit chilly in the morning.

Timmy notices the magic wand remote next to his yellow backpack and decides to pick it up along with his backpack and stuff in his side pocket of his pants.

Timmy walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth and with that out of the way, he walks out of his room and slides the rails of the stairs ,then begins to lock the front door.

At the same time we just see Chloe just finishing locking up her front door.

When both of them finished locking their doors and began to walk down the street they noticed each other automatically Chloe, runs down as well Timmy to greet others.

Timmy !" Chloe yelped

A happily saying Chloe as she plundered Timmy with a warm embrace (hug) also smiling during it.

Chloe !" Timmy yelped.

It's so nice to see you again said by Timmy, also returning the hug (whose Timmy never admitted it to her, he liked when they hugged each other.)

After both of them stop hugging, they begin to talk about what they were, about to do today ,while walking down the street to school.

Timmy says this to Chloe, today Valentine's day, the day I tried to Trixie heart… again saying his line under his breath, unfortunately for him Chloe's have great hearing.

Again ?" Chloe says. (both of stop walking btw)

Timmy how many times did you try to win her heart, she says with a deep concerning voice while she put her hand on Timmy right shoulder.

Timmy looks down and says too many times with his voice slowly slightly breaking with some tears noticeably running down his face.

Chloe quickly covers her mouth realizing the situation she quickly hugs with warm embrace to Timmy trying to comfort him.

Timmy appreciates Chloe's hug and hugs back during the hug Chloe asks a question.

Let me guess she never accepted you didn't she ?" Chloe replied

Timmy, still hugging Chloe tightly and says yes, most of the time. 

Most of the time ?" Chloe questioned.

Yes, back before I met you, me and Trixie used to have great chemistry and little moments with each other, it honestly felt like we could be a couple. … but more times I saw more and more signs that maybe she wasn't the one, and it happened so many times I walked up to her and tried to speak to her but she never gave me …

Timmy voice begins to break apart and tears run down his face, he finally breaks down, The chance ! Timmy replied while he clenched his fists.

Chloe hearing his best friend breaking down, was breaking her heart, she begins to hug Timmy even tighter and begins to say.

Timmy I'm so sorry that she did that to you, she has no idea what she's missing out on a great guy like you." Chloe replied.

Timmy, sniffling his nose and tears running down face begin to say.

Me, a great guy oh come Chloe we both know I'm not that great." Timmy replied.

Yes are you !" Chloe yelped.

She breaks out of the hug to the shock of Timmy and she puts both her hands on Timmy's shoulders and deeply stares into Timmy eyes with her caring eyes and begins to say this.

Timmy, you are the greatest person out there." Chloe replied.

Timmy have so much for others like you give Tootie a great birthday without Vicky ruining it, you gave Vicky one day of peace to experience her childhood that she was robs of, numerous you help Crocker with his issues, you gave Cosmo and Wanda to have the child they wanted, you gave Remy a chance to be more closer with family and his fairy, you gave Gary freedom, you let Trixie expression her tomboy instincts, you save the universe numerous of times, you let your parents have fun with Cosmo and Wanda, you let Doug dimmadome find his long lost son,you were the only cares about Sparky, you let Catman relive his childhood, and finally you let me into your life !

After that line specifically Chloe slowly becomes closer to Timmy face, deeply staring into his eyes with her caring eyes and says.

Timmy, you are a great person not perfect but you always put others above yourself with such kindness, there's not many people like you and that's the thing I love about you.

Timmy, you are special and always remember that, if Trixie didn't realize or appreciate that then I believe she didn't deserve you.

After Chloe said, all of that Timmy feeling his heart resonating great warmth and the tears pouring from eyes started to cease and he slowly began to smile and hugs Chloe tightly to her surprise but gladly hugs back tightly.

(Timmy chuckles then says) Chloe that what I lo… liked about you every single time I'm down you are always there for supporting and encouraging me.

Heh ! Without you always encouraging me ,I wouldn't be having a C average in school right now.

I'm glad that I met you, Chloe Carmichael , you are the best person out there.

Being touched by Timmy's words she slowly breaks out of the hug as well Timmy.

Timmy, you actually think that about me ?" Chloe replied.

Yes, I meant every word to you, Chloe you are the best person out there, you always show people kindness even when people don't deserve it, that determination of yours inspired me and other to become better, you are the best person out there and if no one is going to appreciate or knowledge that, then them don't deserve your kindness.

Oh, Timmy ( surprised at Timmy's words she slowly hugs Timmy) you are so kind… and thank you for saying that about me. (She hugs Timmy slightly tighter and smiles while doing so.)

Timmy, smirked and eventually said. You're welcome Chloe, he hugs her slowly and tightly.

Still hugging each other, Timmy and Chloe eventually started to pull out of their hug but neither of them truly stopped holding each other.

Noticing that both partners slowly look at each other just waiting for a response, but instead of that both of them get distracted by each other's eyes and slowly approach each other's face.

Chloe goes closer to Timmy face and slowly stares into his light blue eyes so does Timmy slowly stares her deep blue eyes and slowly place his hand to her face cheek and begun to moves her hair to the side and uses his other hand on her other cheek also uses the tips of his finger to move her hair.

Chloe begins to put her right hand on Timmy's face and begins to slowly put her other hand to Timmy other's face cheek.

The two of them look more deeply to each other's eyes and now they slowly pull each other in closer. Their hearts slowly begin to quickly beat, both partner noses are barely touching each other.

Timmy and Chloe, now closer to each other's face.

They begin to open their mouths (small pants can be heard) moving slowly and closer to each other's lips, both members slowly begin to close their eyes until 3.. 2..1.. Boom, both their lips were locked in one passionate sweet kiss.

During the kiss both of them were smiling deep down just savoring the moment.

After 30 seconds of their passionate kiss the two kids slowly parted their lips from each other.(Not their hands however from each other faces)

After parting their lips, the two of them were happily staring into each other's eyes.

Eventually, one of them had to say something.

Well, I believe I just found my new Valentine's and she's beautiful." Timmy replied, very cocky.

While blushing Chloe giggly and softly says. 

Oh, Timmy Happy Valentine's day Timmy Turner you cutie." Chloe replied very softly as she blushes.

And, Happy Valentine's day Chloe Carmichael you sweetheart. Timmy replied softly as he also blushes.

Timmy and Chloe both giggle at first then they slowly reach for each other's lips again.

They were locked into a passionate kiss again, of course they did it slowly, they just loved savoring each moment, but unfortunately for them the kiss was short.

Chloe's during mid-kiss she quickly breaks out because her watch begins to ring.

Oh shoot, we only have 5 minutes left before school starts !

My perfect record will be ruined forever ,my parents will kill me for that. "Chloe very nervously replied.

(Timmy lets go of Chloe and she begins to walk back and forth in the background just panicking.)

Don't worry Chloe I got this. Timmy pulls out the magic wand remote and pressed the button and poof automatically Cosmo and Wanda shows up from their date.

Hiya Timmy and oh hi Chloe."Cosmo replied.

Everything is okay sport ? … You want to talk about the Trixie situation."Wanda replied.

No, I'm fine about the Trixie situation because I already found someone else that I already like... No I mean loved and cocky saying and kissed."Timmy replied very,very cocky.

Timmy said while deeply blushing. (In background Chloe is automatically deeply blushing but is hiding her face from Cosmo and Wanda)

Who is ! Cosmo and Wanda, are both eager to know.

Is it Tootie Cosmo replied. No. Said by Timmy in a deadpan tone.

Is it Missy replied by Wanda. Nope. Said by Timmy.

(Inside Timmy's mind. Wait a minute didn't I have a massive crush on her ? Whatever happened to her ?)

Who is it !? Cosmo and Wanda are really eager to know.

Timmy nods to Chloe and she slowly walks up to her godparents putting her head down in embarrassment ,but Timmy holds her hand to reassure her that everything is okay.

Believing in Timmy, she puts her head up and says.

It's me actually, then she begins to turn her head and begin to blush because Timmy is holding her hand quite softly.

Cosmo and Wanda both covered their smiling mouths and began to say.

Congratulations, you two were always cute together." Wanda replied.

Yeah she's right you know, boy protagonist meets foil girl protagonist and has to deal with her then inevitably the two kids become close friends or foils to lovers." Cosmo replied.

Timmy and Chloe both slightly blush but Timmy snaps out of it and says.

Sorry for bothering you guys on your date but we need a wish to get to school on time because sorta spends some time during our long kiss." Timmy replied.

With saying that both of them begin to smile and lightly blush again.

No problem sports said by Wanda.

And, with that Cosmo and Wands grab their wands and were about to raise them to poof Timmy and Chloe away to school but Timmy stopped them.

Wait ! "Timmy yelped.

Huh, what wrong Sport ? "Wanda replied.

Yeah, Timmy what wrong ? "Chloe replied.

Nothing is wrong you guys, it's just I need another wish." Timmy replied.

Well, what is it ? "Wanda replied.

I need a wish for everyone besides you two and Poof won't know about our relationship." Timmy replied

But, why Timmy. How come people can't learn our relationship ? "Chloe replied.

Because, it will be dangerous or difficult for us to be together. "Timmy replied.

Think about if people like Crocker, or Tootie found out about our relationship they will nonstop harass us or maybe in Tootie's case… I will only say this, stay away from her.

Those, Tootie is typically depicted as a nice, naive little girl who ridiculously has a massive crush on me for some reason.

... Sigh, the thing is I know her.

She's quite skilled, very determined and she doesn't like any girls near me.

So, please stay away from her because the last thing I want to see is seeing my family being hurt, especially you Chloe.

Okay ?" You understand ? (Timmy put his hands on Chloe face)

Oh Timmy, I never thought about it like that before. "Chloe replied.

Yes I understand, I will stay away from her."Chloe replied.

Good, now come here. "Timmy replied.

Timmy begins to lean and opens his mouth to kiss Chloe ,but Chloe slowly stopped him by lightly pushing him off her.

Huh ? Timmy replied. What wrong Chloe ?

(Replace his hands on her face but this time deeply stares into her eyes with his light blue caring eyes.)

Did I do something wrong ?" Timmy questions.

No, you did nothing wrong Timmy, it just before we kiss again, is … Can we tell our parents about this?… Should they have the right to know about this ?" Chloe replied.

….(Timmy deeply about thinking) Hmm, sorry Chloe no can do.

But, why not ? Chloe replied.

Because it's too risky for us, think about our parents doesn't get along with each other already and if we tell them it's just likely they will separate us again." Timmy replied.

Remember the last time we almost separated, I don't want to lose you again Chloe because I love you.

Timmy… I."Chloe replied but was interrupted.

Please don't tell them, I will miss you if you go,so please don't tell them ok ?" Timmy pleaded.

Timmy ...

I'm not ready to lose another … not another friend again...

(Chloe hugs Timmy much to his surprise.) 

Timmy don't worry, I won't tell them. I will always be right by your side no matter what. Always remember that ok ?

… Ok. (Timmy hugs Chloe) … Thanks for my best friend Chloe, I deeply appreciate it. (Timmy smiles)

You welcome Timmy (Chloe smiles then hugs more tighter.)

… And, there's one more thing I need to tell you.

Huh, what you want to say ?" Timmy replied.

Nothing but this." Chloe replied.

Before Timmy even had a chance to question anything.

Chloe slowly pulls him in for a sweet passionate kiss much to Timmy's surprise.

Timmy eventually lidded his eyes and smiles, just deeper into the passionate kiss, eventually the two kids slowly parted their lips from one other.

After kissing Timmy. Chloe slowly and softly says.

I Love you Timmy.

Heh, heh I love you too Chloe ."Timmy replied. (Timmy placed his right hand on Chloe's right face cheek.)

(Chloe lightly smiles)

Slowly both kids reach for another face and began to nose snuggling to each other.

Then later Timmy slowly stops nose snuggling Chloe and slowly reaches for her lips.

The two kids ended up kissing again even more passionately. Timmy and Chloe slowly parted their lips again.

You know I just love those soft lips of yours." Timmy replied.

Oh Timmy if you love my lips so much you can have them."Chloe giggled.

No, mind if I do." Timmy replied as smirks.

Once again seeing this ever going cycle Cosmo cleans his throat loud enough to grab the attention.

While Wanda gave them a deadpan expression as she pointed to her watch. (30 left seconds before school starts.)

Timmy and Chloe deeply blush in embarrassment and quickly let go of each other but slowly reach each other's hand very softly.

Timmy blushing and rubbing the back of his head says.

Oh, right sorry about that, anyways I wish for nobody to notice our relationship and I wish for me and Chloe to be in our class now.

And, with that, Cosmo and Wanda granted their wishes and Timmy and Chloe were sent off the school without everyone noticing their relationship.

You know those two will have a great future together, right ? Cosmo replied.

Yes they sure would ... And, will sure we ? Wanda replied as she grabbed for Cosmo's hand.

Absolutely. Cosmo replied then he proceeded to kiss Wanda on the cheek.

Aw ! Cosmo you sweet. Let's continue off on our date please. Wanda replied as she blushed.

Sure thing ! Cosmo replied.

And with that the beloved fairies duo raise up their and poof back off to their date.

The end.


End file.
